S02E14
Season 2, Episode 14: "A New Kind of Wild" Date Played: Wednesday, December 12, 2012 Time Span: 11:30am, 10th of Uktar, 1964 DR until 1:30pm, 11th of Uktar, 1964 DR Locations: Elemental Chaos:Trichon Missing Characters: Aldred Malkyr Deceased Player Characters: None __TOC__ Metagame Information Provided by Jason D. Wood #Ralph Broadfield noticed Sha-Ka-Ri wearing an obsidian shard necklace suspiciously similar to that of Demonte, the black dwarf who lived in Terra. Prior to his death at the hand of Tré, Demonte claimed to have received it from a vanguard of Imix, who was seeking Ralph and his companions in the Bellig Isles. #Boltz revealed that Baron Rothschild (aka Martok Rul) kills his wife at some point in the future. As a result, Boltz aims to kill the Baron. Episode Debrief Provided by Jason D. Wood from the perspective of Sha-Ka-Ri Lord Imix, My new traveling companions are a very strange lot. This evening while they rested, I kept watch with each in turn, learning what I could about their motivations and alleigances. First are Manjo the dwarf and a talkative satyr named Robert, Rubber...or some nonsense. I am confident that he is not only light in the loafers, but quite adept in battle. Never have I seen a bard strike down so many foes. Manjo, on the other hand, is a dwarf with no secrets. What he thinks is apparent to all. For the sake of Primaeva, the man stripped himself nude before an army of githyanki! He has no shame. Or he has all shame. I'm not sure that even he knows. Next are Boltz the gnome and Neveah the deva. The deva speaks lies about her past. She sullies her origins with tales of wizards and past lives. I know not her reasons for being here, but she seems to hate Zaalman Rul. That is enough for me. The gnome, on the other hand, is easier to interrogate. He is passionate to a fault and has revealed himself to the party. Apparently, Martok Rul killed his wife...or will kill his wife. I am not sure if they believe themselves to have been transported through time, but they speak of the future as though it were past. Regardless, he seems to have a plan to kill Martok Rul. I hope that this will not work against our hopes. Finally are Ralph the human wizard and a drow named Aldred. This wizard appears to be more powerful in the Elemental Chaos than he knows. He was able to turn air into fire and iron...later he turned water into fire and then back again. His control over the elements is surprising for a human. He and I cooked some dragon meat for the others, who ate it unawares. I will just assume they have no problem eating the flesh of an intelligent being. Most consider that akin to cannibalism. I am suspicious of the drow. Perhaps it is his stilled tongue, perhaps it is that I have never met a drow before. But there is something sinister behind his actions, I am sure. My eye will rest closely on that one. The night passed with little concern. We did spot a firestorm far off to the east. Throughout the day it has neared us. I fear it will be upon us as we reach the Outer Wall of Trichon. Most of our morning was spent trekking through the blazing heat of the Kontor Wilderness. The deva seemed to have the hardest time in the heat, guzzling more than her share of water. Manjo seemed particularly concerned for her well-being. I would hate to see what dwarf-deva offspring look like, so I will be actively discouraging such entanglements. We stopped for lunch near the strange junction of two rivers: one made of water, the other, magma. Where the two met, rock and sludge was formed, which seemed to fall down into the core of Trichon. Above their meeting, an ice bridge which was hot to the touch was built. After Manjo and Neveah flirted for awhile along the river's edge, I had my fill of dried rations and followed Boltz across the bridge. As we did so, a Chillfire Destroyer made its presence known, demanding to know who sought Zaalman Rul's lands. I kept my mouth shut. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for Ralph. He attempted to lie, claiming that they were governors of Zaalman Rul's. The Destroyer did not buy his lies and called up allies to attack us. What ensued was a glorious battle--one that would make you most proud, oh Imix! Not once in battle did I shirk back. Instead, I stood firm against all assailants. Urged forward by the songs of Rhubarb, I was enraged and struck down and Iron Bull with one fell sweep of my axe. I remained engaged with magma elementals throughout the battle, while the rest of the party fought the others. I shielded Ralph for some time from the blows of the Magma Elementals, as we lay unconscious on the bridge. Our satyr bard was almost lost, as water elementals and the Destroyer had their way with him. Luckily for him, Boltz and Manjo were at the ready to heal him. Neveah shined true, striking down at least two of our foes. Finally, once Ralph had regained his footing, he managed to due his fair share of damage to the magma elemental who had been harassing him. As soon as the battle was over, I resolutely set out for the Outer Wall to Trichon. We must somehow break its arcane wards...else we may be lost in the firestorm. Ever true to you, Lord Imix...hail thy bound greatness! Sha-Ka-Ri, Vanguard of Imix